Order of Defensive Security
Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Order of Defensive Security The ODS took part in the Maroon War. It also fought on the side of the League in GWII. The ODS did not dissolve when its government and active members realized that they could not win against the arrayed forces of Nordreich, GOONS, ENA, Illuminati, and the NPO. What followed were mass resignations, so that within the space of a day the ODS was left memberless for the most part. Currently ODS is trying to rebuild itself, and has apponted new leadeship. Alltough some people claimed that ODS was destroyed, some remained there. Ruben(founder of ODS), appointed new leader, mm_guess_who. Most people didn't accept it, as they belived it was Ruben's attempt to return to power. Currently, ODS has changed it forum location, and is slowly growing. Ruben has no longer any control over ODS.(I do now) Below is a copy of the charter of the ODS as it existed before its demise: http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q318/Aurelian33/Cybernations/ods.jpg Charter of the Order of Defensive Security http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l223/june4boy/ODSFLAG3.png Article I: Membership Section 1: Admission & Resignation To be admitted into the Order of Defensive Security (hereafter called the "Order") each nation must make a post on the Order's off-site forums, following the procedure outlined there. Member nations have the right to leave the Order and give up all membership rights at any time by posting a thread stating their resignation from the Order on the off-site forums. Not posting a notice of resignation prior to entry into another alliance will be considered treason Section 2: Code of Conduct Members shall behave in a way that brings honour to the Order and not disgrace. Members have the right to freely express their own opinions on issues on the private off-site forums and private IRC room. Members shall not flame or bait anyone in public nor private. Section 3: Membership A. Membership in other alliances is prohibited. B. All members of the Order agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member found to be in violation may be subject to disciplinary actions. C. All members are required to join the Maroon Team, unless they have applied for and been approved for a waiver. Article II: Government Structure http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q318/Aurelian33/Cybernations/gov.jpg Section 1: The Chief Councillor The Chief Councillor is the leader and highest-ranking official of the Order. The position is permanently held until the Chief Councillor resigns. In the event that the Chief Councillor resigns, he will appoint a successor from among the members of the High Council. The Chief Councillor also reserves the right to declare war on other alliance/nations. Section 2: The High Council The High Council is a group of the Chief Councillor's most trusted advisors. The High Council has at least 3 members, with members being appointed to it by the Chief Councillor. Positions on the High Council are held permanently unless removed by the Chief Councillor or the member resigns or is expelled from the Order. The High Council shall be in charge of any intelligence gathering and other duties regarding alliance intelligence. The High Council has the right to declare war on other alliances with approval of the Chief Councillor. Section 3: The Security Council The Security Council is a group of 4 elected officials who will handle all matters pertaining to security and intelligence, both on internal Order matters and external matters. These duties may include gathering intelligence on alliances and unaligned nations deemed to be a threat to the Order. The Security Council is governed by the Minister Of Defence and the High Council to ensure that everything is done in accordance with the Charter and any treaties and pacts that may exist with other alliances. The Security Council will work closely with the War Council to handle any threats to the Order that may arise. Each member of the Security Council has one vote in any matter pertaining to the security or the defense of the Order. Section 4: The Order Council The Order Council is a group of 4 officials whose primary duties are domestic affairs. This council is chaired by the Minister of Domestic Affairs and is in effect the department of domestic affairs. It's duties include recruitment and aid matters and any other internal ODS matters that may come up. The Order Council will act both as advisers and assistants to the Minister of Domestic Affairs. Each member of the Order Council has one vote. Section 5: The General Council All members of the Order that are in good standing are members of the General Council. Each member of the General Council is entitled to exactly one (1) vote. It is the duty of the General Council to elect ministers and the War Council. Section 6: The Ministries Any member of the General Council may be elected to be a minister or War Council member, including members of the High Council (including Chief). The ministers are elected by the General Council as outlined in Article III. All ministers have the right to appoint any number of deputies as needed. Any minister may be removed from office by the Chief Councillor or a 2/3 vote from the High Council. Part A: The Ministry of Defense http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q318/Aurelian33/Cybernations/airforce.jpg The Ministry of Defense is responsible for handling any military disputes that arise, coordinating attacks and strikes, coordinating aid with the Ministry of Domestic Affairs, and negotiating reparations. If a dispute arises between a member nation and a nation that is a member of another alliance that is outside of alliance warfare, the Minister of Defense shall contact the alliance of the offending member and attempt to solve the dispute diplomatically first. The Minister of Defense also chairs the War Council and reserves one vote to break ties. Part B: The Ministry of Foreign Relations The Ministry of Foreign Relations is responsible for coordinating ambassadors to other alliances and negotiating treaties with other alliances. Part C: The Ministry of Domestic Affairs The Ministry of Domestic Affairs is responsible for recruitment, investigating the background of applicants, accepting new members, maintaining the member list, the maintenance of banks, and the coordination of aid with the Ministry of Defense. The Minister of Domestic Affairs shall regularly provide a list of forum members who require changes in masking to the High Council for those changes. Part D: The War Council The War Council shall consist of 4 members of the alliance. The WC is here to approve and give authority to any ODS nation to fight/declare war only in independent nations (with 3 votes); however, if attacked by an aligned nation, the WC reserves the right to declare war on that nation. The Minister of Defense chairs this council and reserves (1) vote to break ties. Part E: The Ministry of Public Relations The Ministry of Public Relations is responsible for ensuring that the Order is always regarded as a strong and capable alliance, even using propaganda if neccessary. It is made up of only one person, the Minister of Public Relations and he has one vote. Article III: Elections The terms of all elected positions shall last one (1) month, starting on the first day of each month. Elections shall take place during the last week of each month, reserving two (2) days for nominations, three (3) days for debates, and two (2) days for voting. Members may only run for one (1) elected position. The elections shall be presided over by a member of the High Council. Article IV: Legislation Section 1: Amendments to the Charter The High Council (including Chief) shall vote on all amendments to the Charter. Amendments shall pass with a 2/3 vote of approval from the High Council and approval from the Chief Councillor. The Chief Councillor has the right to veto any amendment, which can only be overturned by a 3/3 vote of approval by the High Council. Section 2: Ratification of Treaties The High Council shall vote on the ratification of treaties with other alliances prior to their signing. The treaty shall be entered into law with a majority vote of the High Council and approval from the Chief Councillor. The Chief Councillor has the right to veto any treaty, which can only be overturned by a 3/3 vote approval by the High Council. Article V: The High Court and Explusion Section 1: The High Court Structure The High Court shall be made of three (3) members of the High Council. If the defendant is a member of the High Council, and there are not enough High Councillors left to make three (3) judges, the Chief Councillors may also serve as a judge. If there are multiple defendants that are members of the High Council, and there not enough High Councillors left to make three (3) with the addition of the Chief Councillor then the trial shall be decided by the General Council acting as a jury. Section 2: Trials Trials shall not last more than two (2) weeks. The High Court must come to a decision before two (2) weeks of the charges being filed or the case will be closed. No member can be tried for the same offense twice. All verdicts must have a 2/3 vote approval by the High Court judges. Sentences may include expulsion, suspension, or revocation of rights. Section 3: Expulsion The Chief Councillor may expel any member for any crimes, only to be overturned by a 3/3 vote of the High Council. The High Court may also expel any member for crimes warranting expulsion, which can be overturned by the Chief Councillor, which can then only be overturned by a 3/3 vote by the High Council. Section 4: Crimes Warranting Expulsion These crimes are grounds for expulsion from the Order and include, but are not limited to: * Treason committed against the Order; * Severe infractions of the Code of Conduct; * Unauthorized nuclear attacks; * Any unauthorized attacks on any other nations, pending refusal to end said war and pay reparations; * Crimes committed against other organizations. Article VI: Order of Succession Should the office of a ministry become vacant for any reason, the Chief Councillor shall appoint a member to fill the office until the term is up. Should a member of the High Council go absent for one (1) week or more without prior notification, the Chief Councillor shall appoint another member as needed to maintain the membership of the High Council at three (3). If there already exists more than three (3) members of the High Council then the appointment is not neccessary. Should the Chief Councillor go absent for more than two (2) weeks without prior notification or resignation, the High Council shall vote amongst themselves a temporary replacement for the Chief Councillor. The temporary replacement shall step down if the true Chief Councillor returns. This charter is entered into law August 15, 2006. Signed, Masta Chief Councillor Ruben Founder Category:Alliances These needs updating.